Summer Withdrawals
"Summer Withdrawals" is the 27th episode of Pencil 2.O, having aired on June 20, 2006 in the second season. In this episode, Pencil and her friends go on an adventure on holiday, whilst the rest of the main cast find themselves in the wrong summer camp.It's also the first episode I'll be transcribing on this wiki! Tuesday, June 20, 2006 * : Now, class, I want you all to know: This is not one of your Finale, where you can just chill out and relax. * : SQWAAAAAAK! CHILL OUT AND RELAX! * : , we know. Therefore, I would like you all to turn off your desk, and take a writing instrument. * : Omg, like, come on! It's the last class of the last day of school! Can't you do something, like, nice to us like let us not take the test? [Everyone agrees.] * : Here is a consensus. At the end of the last, you can leave the class. * : See ya. [He leaves the class.] * : And that's it, a boy who will not return to school again.We all know that's not true, though. * : But he just left! * : If you get less than 33%, you will be excluded from this school. [Everyone gasps.] * : I have no words, except... Viel Glück! * : Aye, I have finally ceased with my examination. I bid thee, Frau Tannenbaum, . * : Hab einen schönen Sommer! [Pencil sighs as she sees people finish their tests.] .}} * : [places her test on the table] There, I've finished me exam! * : Perfect. Hab einen schönen Sommer! * : You too! [Exit Pencil triumphantly.] * : An' now to wait fer the res' . [Enter Bubble.] * : Hoiy, Pencil! * : Oi, Bubble! * : Oire we going to wait for the others? * : been doin' so far. * : Noice! So, are you doing anything over the soimmer? * : Well, me mum's got a surprise fer me. [Enter Match and Pen, arguing.] * : Um, I finished the test, like, first. * : No, clearly I'' did. * : Well, if you're right, it must have been through cheating. * : Take that back! * : I won't even wait for the destruction of the Earth, which happens to be, like 7.5 billion years from now, for me to take that back! * : ''I clearly disagree that * : Y'guys, will'ees jus' stop arguin' fer 's sake? I mean, it's summer! Everyone's practically gone! [Camera pan to the rest of school, where crowds of people head to the buses.] * : Well, that settles it! Let's walk to yoir house, Pencil! * : 'Kay! * : Wait, don't you want to wait for your brother, like, first? * : He can walk; the Swahili buildin's ere yonder. * : So, Match, I never got into the habit of asking, what are you people doing over the summer? * : [sighs] I have to go to the High Commissioners' and renew my citizenship. * : Will that go on for the rest of the summer? * : Yeah. The line for Kenyan citizenship is pretty long, once you consider the large amount of migrants we've been getting. * : I'll just be there because I hate it. * : Well, "hate" is such a strong word, eh? And it's not really going to be that bad. Spending time with a government official is a very good career opportunity for high school students, and besides, who doesn't want to go to college? * : Who cares about college? * : Er, thet'd be mos' people 'ere. I'm going to Dubai fer the first time! * : Omg, for the first time? My dad owns several islands there! I bet he could, like, book you a stay if he weren't so busy at the citizenship office! * : Can I come with you to Du-bae? * : Y'knows me mum, she won't care. * : Yoylecake! Pencil, Bubble and Ruby, the oisome trio! * : So why aren't Needle and Nelson, like, going again? * : Well ... [Flashback.] :: : Oo, crianças! Quem quer ir para Dubai? :: : No thanks. :: : There's nothing for a seven-year-old to do there compared to all that old people stuff. :: : Surpreendentemente, eu estou bem com isso. E bem na hora, eu encontrei vários acampamentos de verão na Internet. * : An' thet's why they ain' comin'. * : For once, Pencil, you're the lucky one! My mum went to Eraser, told him the stupid plan, and, like, he tried to throw the doshgarn television at her. * : Is he in troible? * : Oh, no. He's just home, smugly laying on the couch. * : Well, there's me house. Gotta go, bye! * : Bye! * : See you in nine months! * : It's the summer, not the human pregnancy! * : You're always mean to me! * : Thanks... * : Ouvindo seus amigos discutir? * : Aye, 'tis goin' on fer hours. * : Hoiy, Pencil's mother! * : [slowly] Niiiiice toooo meeeeeee * : Ruby! * : t you. * : Você sabe que temos que nos apressar. Nosso avião decola em três minutos! * : Aye, mum. It's jus' thet [A knock on the door.] * : I wonder who that could be. * : Merry Christmas! [She opens the door. Match and Pen are there.] * : Heeeeey! * : Omg, Match! D'ye finally get to join us? * : Yeah, but for, like, the wrong reasons. So apparently my parents were too tired for, like, waiting so they left without us. * : Ah, I soi. * : 'Ow's Pen takin'e? * : He's taking it, like, amazingly! * : No, I'm not. I still can't believe our parents left us. This has got to be the worst act of parental neglect ever. * : Oh, I know how you feel. Give me a hug. * : NO! Give me a hug instead! * : Todos nós podemos abraço mais tarde, mas agora surge um problema maior. Nosso avião acabou de sair e não há mais vôos para o dia! * : Great, so, like, now both of our summers are wasted. * : Fear not, as me mum's also got a car! * : Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that! * : Don't you always? [Match elbows him] Ow! * : I guess it's safe to say, get in the car, ! * : I'm not home! * : Please just open the door! [Needle and Nelson are at his door.] * : What do you want? * : Are you doing anything over the summer? * : By any chance … * : By any chance? * : No. My par''ents left with my iggled siblings to renew their citizenships. * : Well that's good! * : Iggled? * : It's a word! * : Do you want to do something with ''us over the summer? * : Haaaà! Haaaà! [snorts] Wait, you're serious? * : We wouldn't come here if we weren't serious. So are you in or not 'cause if my mum finds we're not home by the time they're going to... * : I said I'll do it! I have nothing better to do anyway. The television broke and it's totally not my fault. * : Right... * : So where is this place we're going to? * : You mean, to which we are going? * : Shut up! * : It's this camp off the Kengelani Road. * : That's in Mom''ba''sa! * : Yay, you know your geography! * : I ain't gonna drive you 440km just for some summer camp! * : It's what our mother recommended. * : [pauses] Fine, I'll do it for her ... cooking. * : Then let's go! [Exeunt omnes.] * : Ter todos vocês embalado? * : I know I've done! * : E você, Burbuxa? * : Oi've got what I noid! * : Y'didn't bring anythin' at all! * : It's Duboi! We can boy anything there! * : Fair point. Wot abou' you, Ruby? * : I brought these! [shows small amulets and charms] * : Wot're * : They're from my mother. They contain some really smack-a-diddle-diptious spells that can change the well-being of the universe! * : Omg, can I try? * : No, that charm makes [Match takes the charm off her necklace. At the same time, a poison bush from Pencil's upstairs garden falls on Pen.] * : OW! * : So, have you packed? * : Sure, never mind that the pen is bleeding internally! * : Ha … " * : Alright, I've got'ee down as "Undecided". How about'ee, Match? * : Same as Bubble. Why bring stuff when you can, like, buy? * : Good point. Start the car, mum! * : Nele! [They drive off. The girls cheer in the background.] * : On shopping! * : This is your car. * : Oh boy, I get to drive it! * : Ha! No you don't. * : Why? Is it 'cause I'm * : Yeah, 'cause you don't got your driving licence. * : Well, neither do you! * : Whatever. Let's just hope the police don't get us while we're on the road. * : I call shotgun! * : NO. [They get in. Eraser starts driving.] * : This is going to be so fun! * : How? We're in my sister's friend's sweaty brother's automobile being driven eight hours to somewhere we couldn't even afford in our dreams. * : Yeah! * : [stopping the car] Hold on, children. [They watch out the window.] * : Got it? * : When do I never? Hey, what are those things in the back of your ar-cay? * : Bye! [He hands over some money.This money he stole in a past episode. Eraser goes back to the car.] * : [moans] Thanks to you, everyone thinks I'm a chauffeur! And I don't wanna be a chauffeur! * : Um, you are one already ... * : Don't even! [They start going.] * : [sigh] This is going to be a long ride. * : If only we were with Pencil and the others. * : Wonder what they're doing now! * : Hopefully they're having a terrible time. * : W00t! * : Yay! * : We're enjoying ourselves as much as we, like, can constrained within these seatbelts! * : São para que possamos ser seguro, você sabe. * : [from the front seat] E'eryone 'avin' fun back 'ere? * : Obviously we all are! * : But obviously the in the back's not. * : Come on, we've been here for, like, how long? * : Eleven minutes. * : Yeah, eleven minutes is forever! I could be at a commercial break or embassy right now getting my citizenship renewed with my parents, but now I've been forced to be stuck in this car. * : Lighten up, bruv. * : Please. You're not even, like, allowing me to complain about random stuff with all this whining! * : Oi, I've got an idea! * : Can we play dress up with the amulets? * : I've got an e'en be'er one ... y'know those songs they sing on long car rides? * | }}: * : I know those songs they sing on private jet rides. * : Shut up, m8. * : Are we going to sing? * : Or whoit? * : I've tryin'na think of a song. * : Como sobre o austríaco? * : Hmm … I guess I can try. ♫ Once an Austrian wen' a-yodellin', On a mountain so high, When along came … Match? : : [to Pen] A grumpy ! : : Inneruptin' 'is cry! ::+''' , and : And he was like … [yodelling] Julia d'Apia, Julia d'Ofú … : : [spoken] We're not going to :'''Alliance: Julia d'Apia, Julia d'Ofú! : : [spoken] This is ridiculous, can we :Alliance: Julia d'Apia, Julia d'Ofú! : : [spoken] Just get me out of my mise [Presumably, Pencil slaps Pen hard enough for his scream to be heard off-screen.] :Alliance and : Julia d'Apia, Samoa! : *pants* Man I'm tired. : And I'm sweaty. *fans her sweat with blouse* Hey,! I'm sweating too, can we- Radio Announcer: And, now, with us today, we have the king, Félix Hernández with us today! Hey Felix, what's up? Felix Hernadez: Hello, Jeff. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes